Vampire Chronicles II: The Brotherhood
by Higurashii
Summary: {Chapters 1 & 2 are available!!} Our story follows Syaoran, on his quest to reunite with sakura, the only problem is, that he joins a Vampire cult, that would mean death, if he ever betrayed them.r&r!!
1. JustHope the start of a brand new day

Author's Note: Well ^______________________^ My writer's block is finally off, and i can start writing more and more new things for you, the readers, to read. Hopefully, its better than the first part of the Vampire Chronicles, all though, i'm not sure its not going to receive much attention as the other one {Its a guess of mine...i always thought movies with sequels wouldn't get as much attention...or would suck ;_; But hey, as long as i get some reviews, im all happy about it, and im sure that i'll finish all 3 chronicles, very soon. Ja ne!  
  
Ps I hope you like the little, um 'Vampire's Love Song', i would really appretiate if you like it ^_^  
  
Aki-Chan!  
:B  
  
  
  
Vampire Chronicles II  
  
  
  
  
Written by: Akizuki Chan  
  
  
  
  
"By Your Side : A Vampire's Love Song"  
Written by: {Guess =D }  
  
  
  
Steadily  
my heart starts to beat  
as i see your beautiful face  
your eyes  
are the windows to your soul  
and as i see them, my heart begins to melt  
whatever you do to stay  
i will always, let you be  
because of you, i loved for the first time in my life  
  
By your side i will stay  
stay in your debt  
and love you, till my breath leaves me  
and if you are to come back  
then my heart will finally be yours  
  
  
  
  
Another.Day. Another. Life.  
Or at least, that's what some people call it. Life. Full of nurishment and passion. Nurishment? Heh. I laugh at the thought, that life could bring you nurishment of the heart. All life ever did was stomp the human heart into many diffrent pieces, that they were scattered along with blood all through the world. So God could see how pathetic you are, and how worthless you are to this world. I once. Did believe that life, was good. That for one moment in my blasted life, i have felt something. A powerful feeling that suffused my heart, and left me completely breathless. No lie. I am breathless. I don't breathe, like any other human. No. I am, much more complex and diffrent than any other human being. My hands are drenched with darkness as so is my face which hides the real me. The real man who lived a long life, a rich lifed. Filled with female suitors, grand balls, and many more Royal Family shit. I, was once, a Prince. Prince Xialong Li, of the Chinese Dynasty. My mother, Yelan Li, was empress of China. {My father passed away}. Ever since the Revolution, i have been scattered from my family, which i now presume are dead. Then, when i had reached the age of 20, i met a young French woman, her name, Angelique. She, was my only companion in life. The only 'Friend' i've ever had in my whole entire existence. Not even my own sisters would talk to me. I didn't have many friends....  
She showed me a diffrent world. A world where only power would get you anywhere. She gave me 2 knives, and a growing appetite. She gave me eternity, and a dark soul. I fed at night, not during the day. I , became a Vampire. A mere child of the night. I fed and took from the innocent only for my sweet sadistic pleasure. I write this now knowing that one day, i will be free from that. Yes! i have hope!! Ever since i saw Kinomoto Sakura, it changed my whole life forever. Its just too bad i can't thank the man who introduced me to her.  
Her hair, soft and auburn. And her eyes! Her eyes sparkled with a dash of Emerald, they only sparkled for me! For me! Oh! how beautiful...was her smile....how i wish to hold her now. HOW I WANT to hold her now.  
But...it's too late. It's too late for me now. I have come and gone, and i am afraid, that i will never see her again. If only Miracles did exist. Yes, i wish i had one right now.....  
  
For i am a Vampire, and this is my Romance-Novel....  
  
  
Vampire Chronicles II: The Brotherhood  
  
  
1920 - London, England  
  
  
  
The air smelled fond of dirt and blood.  
A forbidden was commited, not too long ago. The young woman was lying on the ground, her neck, pierced with a mark from a Damned. She, wasn't as lucky. Her life, thrown away because of a person whose life was marked with darkness in his or her heart. Welcome to our world. Welcome to the beginning. Welcome, to all that will be lost. The shadow figure tossed her dead body into a lake, and continued walking. His cape, long and midnight black. His shirt, with a small black tie. {Think Pegasus} His cold lifeless hands inside his pant pockets. Could nobody tell who he was? It was Syaoran Li. Our Hero, and our Pity. His brown hair drapped with water from the early rain, and his chestnut eyes sufffused with darkness. For he was, diffrent. He had commited a sin from which he promised not to. But the cravings. The cravings drove him mad. He had only wished for Humanity once more. Not Immortality. What's the point of Immortality, if you are forever cursed to be a parasite in Human Society?! He had, pondered this, but he knew, there was no turning back. He continued walking, making sure his pace was quick, and slow. He didn't want to look TOO suspicious. The Scotland Yard has been tracking down the 'murder' scenes, and still have no suspects. Syaoran was too fast for them....He walked into a beautiful mansion up in the hill. Covered in vines {Like his old one}. He entered, and found the place all clean and suitable. He took off his overcoat, and walked into his bedroom. It was coloured green, with a black four-poster bed in the middle, drapped with white sheets. He threw his overcoat unto his bed, and sat on an Armchair, facing the window. He sighed. It was a rough night for him. His cravings, even more fierce. There was a knock.  
  
"Enter.." he said lowly.  
  
In came a young girl {About 18} with long auburn hair, and green eyes. She wore a long black dress, and shoes. She walked towards him, took an armchair and placed it next to his. She sat down.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her curiously. "You hardly ever enter my room"  
  
"Well, i was only wondering why you came so sad tonight? i thought you liked your meals" She told him.  
  
"Well..." he looked down. "I ...haven't been able to control them..."  
  
The girl sighed, "oh i see..."  
  
" Its not as easy as it looks...i don't know how i'm going to be able to hold it in...i'm afraid, afraid of what i might do to you...if i don't control it"  
  
The girl smiled, "don't worry about me Li-kun, nothing will happen to me. I trust you"  
  
Syaoran looked up, astonished of what he just heard. She trusted him. She had. "Why, do you trust me?"  
  
"Because, you're the one who took me in when nobody else did...i trust you Li-kun, i trust you completely"  
  
Syaoran gave her a weak smile. "I'm so glad" He got up, and walked towards his closet. "What are you doing tonight anyways Matsumi?"  
  
Matsumi Takashi, was a wondering Vampiress, who lived for 20 years. Syaoran found her wounded on the streets, and has vowed to take care of her. Matsumi helps Syaoran through his troubles, and he now knows, that besides Sakura, he has found a great, trusting friend. "I'm not doing anything really...besides, my cravings aren't that high"  
  
Syaoran blinked, "how do you manage it?"  
  
Matsumi responded, "first of all, you have to drink blood to survive right?"  
  
"Right, but what's that got anything to do with it? won't it increase it more?"  
  
She shook her head. "No silly! you don't have to drink blood DIRECTLY from a human. All you have to do, is get pig's blood. It always works for me"  
  
Syaoran gaged, "Ugh pig's blood?!"  
  
She nodded. "Unless you want your cravings to take over you Li-kun, i suggest you drink some Pig's blood"  
  
"If you insist"  
  
"Good. There's still some more in the kitchen..." She walked away, towards the room across from Syaoran's.  
He then walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find some 'Pig's blood'. Though he dreaded the fact of actually drinking pig's blood, he liked the fact, that it would be much more easier to live by. So, he took the cup, and drank the whole lot of it. Gag. It still didn't have the same ecstasy as Human Blood, but it would do. As he finished his last drop, he cleared her mouth, and walked towards the Library Balcony. He watched the silent London, as the smell of death filled his nose. He sighed, and the breeze gently, as if by human touch, move his hair. He liked to feeling. But he also didn't like, that it reminded him a lot about Sakura. He wished to change it all. So he would've never met Salome, and made Sakura feel bad for a while. He had also wished, to see her again. Kiss her gentle lips, and taste life once more. Too bad, to him, it has only happened in dreams....  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Paris, France  
  
  
Sakura was sitting inside her bedroom, looking  
outside the window, she couldn't sleep. She had aged, {not too much} but still felt young everytime she thought about Syaoran Li. She missed her cute Vamp, and wished she had him back. Sakura's tears filled her cheeks, and the breeze, only blew them around her bedroom. She sighed, then sniffed. Missing Syaoran, was the hardest thing she could ever deal with. She got up, and walked towards her balcony. Her nightgown skirt part blowing, and also, her auburn hair. Her emerald eyes glazed upon Paris, the city of Love. She could see Palour Le Frenz, the famous nightclub and bar. She could see, all the prostitutes, doing their usual dirty work. She had wished to meet Syaoran once more, but the silent truth, was that Syaoran probably has another woman in his arms, and had forgotten about her. More tears fell down. How could he had taken another? How could he? Salome was, probably more pretty than her, and maybe a little smarter, but still, isn't love supposed to be forever? Not just a few months!  
  
  
"How i wish...how i wish..."  
  
"Wishing wouldn't do anything about it Sakura-chan" Came a voice. Sakura turned around, and there, standing before her, was Eriol Hiragizawa, her best-friend and cousin's, Tomoyo's husband.   
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura said.  
  
  
"I mean, that wishing.." he added, approaching her. "wouldn't do anything....Hope, is what you need Sakura-chan, Hope"  
  
  
"Hope?! what has hope ever done for me?!" Sakura screamed. "I lost Syaoran-kun, because of some STUPID girl! and now...he's far apart from me...HOW CAN I HOPE, WHEN I'VE LOST ALL I'VE LOVED! my father, Fujitaka, my brother, Touya, My mother, Nadeshiko, and now, the only man i've ever loved...GONE!"  
  
  
Eriol embraced Sakura. "Don't say that Sakura-chan...i bet, that your family is, missing you too. Syaoran, missing you dearly. You can't give up on Hope, because, if you don't have Hope, then there isn't much to live for..."  
  
Sakura cried even more. "OH Eriol-kun! i wish i could believe you"  
  
  
"Just do...Sakura-chan...just Hope"  
  
  
  
  
Back in London..  
  
  
"Just hope Syaoran-kun...God is merciful, Hope, is all you need"  
  
"I wish i can believe you Matsumi" Syaoran said looking out the window.  
  
"Just do...Syaoran-kun...just hope"  
  
  
"Okay. I will Hope" Sakura and Syaoran said, at the same time. Showing that love, conquers all.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: So? what did you think??? ^________^ Great eh? c'mon admit it! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0________________0 OH WELL, R&R  
  
  
Aki :B 


	2. Just When it Starts

Vampire Chronicles II: The Brotherhood  
  
  
Chapter Two: Just when it starts....  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when the day had started to decend,  
Syaoran was still sleeping quietly, until the time would come, when he would have to arise from his bed, and feed once more. But now, its in control, because of Matsumi's Pig Blood. She told him to take some every night, that way, he would keep his promise he made years ago. A promise, that could have been broken, but vowed to never again. He dreamt good dreams. Good dreams they were. He dreamt that he saw Sakura, standing infront of him, waiting for him to come and catch her. But then, he heard a growl, and Sakura, disappeared. He woke up, and found himself with a scared impression. His fangs, were more longer, and his face, was a little bit lighter than before. What was happening to him? At that same moment, Matsumi entered with 'breakfast'. {She wore a pink dress this time} She held a cup, which seemed to be filled with Pig's blood. He gave her a weak smile, and drank hall of the blood. It started to get more, tasty. He sat up, and gave her the half full cup. She placed the cup on his desk, and sat next to him.  
  
  
"You look so, tired Li-kun, why?"  
  
He looked at her and smirked, "had a bad dream"  
  
  
"Y-you dreamed Li-kun?! Wow! i haven't had one in a while...sure wish i still did..." she smiled.  
  
  
"What? you never had a dream before Matsu?" He asked her, putting on his usual clothes. {The same one's too} "You never had one of those nights where you dreamed of something...or somebody?"  
  
Matsu looked down. Oh sure she had dreams, of course. But not a lot. All she had where dreams of being normal again. Those kind of dreams. But she gave up in them, a long, long time ago. "Nope...i'm afraid i never did"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "dreaming is the best thing...if you don't dream, then you aren't alive"  
  
"You know, that we are supposed to meet Kenji in London tonight right?"  
  
Kenji Shitzuku is another Vampire living in London. He's an old friend of Matsumi's, but wished to meet Syaoran and her tonight, to discuss, business. "Oh i know" Syaoran said. "I just don't know why Kenji wants to meet us though...i mean, 'business' please! he probably wants a favor" he said, tying his bow. Matsumi giggled. It was the first time Syaoran had heard her giggle. It was, oftly rare of her.  
  
"Um...i really should tell you this..." Matsumi began.  
  
"Tell me what?" Syaoran asked, placing on his overcoat.  
  
Matsumi thought about it, then said, "nothing. Nothing important"  
  
"Are you, sure Matsumi?" He asked her, sitting down next to her. He looked at her, and smiled. "Oh well. I guess it wasn't THAT important, right?"  
  
Matsumi nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
Paris, France  
  
  
Sakura had awoken from a nap she had taken   
hours ago. Tomoyo and Eriol were downstairs, waiting for her to come down. They were all going out to celebrate their anniversary. Sakura, was invited. When she woke up, she quickly dressed in her best Pink dress, and black shoes. She came down, and smiled at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were drinking tea. Eriol, wore a black suit, while Tomoyo, wore a purple dress. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at her. They were so happy to see her happy again. But in reality, she isn't happy. She still mourns Syaoran.  
  
"So, Sakura...you look beautiful" Eriol said smiling. " You can almost become my wife"  
  
Tomoyo smirked, "Now, now, don't be looking for new wives now Eriol-kun, remember, you have one already"  
  
"Oh yes, i have forgotten" Eriol said playfully.   
  
"You have to excuse Eriol-kun , Sakura-chan. I'm afraid, he has drank too much tea"  
  
"I can see that" Sakura giggled. The first giggle since Syaoran left...how rare was it.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you happy" Eriol said.  
  
"Likewise"  
  
"Good for you Sakura! Don't worry, you'll see Syaoran again, i sware it!"  
  
  
  
  
Back in London  
  
  
Syaoran and Matsumi walked  
the streets of London, looking for Keiji Shitzuku. There was no sign of him anywhere, and Matsumi was starting to think that Keiji set them up. {"I can't believe he would do such a thing!" } Finally, when 30 minutes had passed, they saw Keiji, standing outside a small bar, with a black coloured door. He smirked. He had long blonde hair, and brown eyes with glasses. He wore a red suit, with a black tie. He was smoking a cigarette, as if he was an *Aristocrat (Higher class) Syaoran approached Keiji.  
  
"Good evening Shitzuku, now what do you want to tell us?" He asked him.  
  
Keiji smirked even more, and then finished his smoke. "Why, Matsumi? you look beautiful as always"  
  
"Thank you" Matsumi said smiling. "You're looking pretty good yourself Keiji"  
  
"Okay, enough with the introductions Shitzuku, what did you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"If i tell you, you'd have to sware to keep it to yourselves....or else, its death for you two"  
  
  
  
  
France  
  
  
"Oh this is such a beautiful theater Eriol-Kun" Sakura said, watching the performance of 'Julius Ceasar'. "Its such great artwork!"  
  
Eriol smiled, "I knew you would like it, that's why i brought you here...i do hope you are enjoying yourselves, because...i paid a lot of money for these tickets"  
  
"Oh don't worry Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said. "We are enjoying it!" she kissed his cheek gently.  
  
"Glad you are" Eriol blushed a bit.  
  
Sakura kept watching the perfomance in awe, she had never seen such a beautiful play....actually, it was her first, since she couldn't really afford it with the money she made with her job. {She was a babysitter}  
Sakura couldn't help but wonder about Syaoran. 'Does he still love me?' she thought. 'Or is he just toying with me?'  
  
  
Beijing, China  
  
  
Word had spread. Yelan Li, Empress  
of China, is still alive. Some say, she is hiding for her own safety, though some say, that she is actually dead, and that her being alive, is just a stupid rumor. But yes, Yelan Li is really alive. Just, half-alive. She now lived in Beijing, in a big mansion. She smirked. Her long black hair, her brown eyes. Yelan still alive, gives people the shivers. Nobody knows, the real truth, just some people though, and they were put to death.......or silenced.  
  
"Ah, so i see my 'rumor' has spread eh?" She said to herself smirking. "I have no intentions of being seen. I want to live, alone. Feed, alone. I do not need anyone...But a little part of me, wants me to find my son...Xialong. Where can you be dear son of mine?"  
  
"Lady Li, someone is here to see you..." one of the servents shouted. Yelan was amazed. Nobody came to see her, much. Well, some who know the truth. Is it another one? or somebody diffrent, she didn't know.   
  
"Send them in..." she said.  
  
  
  
London  
  
  
"Just tell us!" Syaoran said.  
  
Keiji just smirked.  
  
"Look Shitzuku, either you tell me what you want to tell us, or i'll..."  
  
But then, the black door suddenly opened. Inside, was a pathway. "If you want to see what i'm talking about, then go inside..." Keiji said smirking. {He sure does love to smirk}  
  
Syaoran entered with Matsumi. Then, the door closed behind him. Darkness. Complete Darkness. He couldn't see anything.  
  
"I'm scared Syaoran, i'm really scared" came a voice.  
  
"That voice sounds familiar..." Syaoran said. He kept trying to hear, seeing if it was true.  
  
"Syaoran...how could you? how could you do this to me?"  
  
That voice! It IS familiar, but where is it coming from?? Syaoran had no clue, but he was sure to try and find out. Syaoran ran and ran, keeping his ears open, if he ever hears that same voice again.  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU SYAORAN-KUN!"  
  
  
Yes! It IS familiar. Syaoran kept trying to run towards the voice. He now knew, who it was, but how did she get here?  
  
  
"SYAORAN HELP ME!"  
  
"SAKURA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!"  
  
"PLEASE HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!"  
  
"SAKURA??? SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
BAM  
  
  
Syaoran was knocked out on the floor. Infront of his body, stood a long table, and chairs. And on those chairs, were people. Lots of people, wearing crests on their chest. It had a pentagram, and inside the pentagram was 'Vampiro Brotherhood' {The Vampire Brotherhood}. One figure, a vampire woman, walked towards Syaoran. She had long crimsom nails, black hair and eyes. She wore a long red dress with the same crest. She knelt down before him, and grabbed his chin.   
  
"Ah, a new recruit" she smirked.  
  
"All doing business ma'am" Keiji appeared from behind.  
  
"Ah, good work Keiji, we have been trying to find Mousieur Li for a long time now...how much would you like to get paid?"  
  
"As much as you could..."  
  
The woman snapped her fingers, and money appeared on Keiji's feet. He smirked, grabbed the money and disappeared. The woman then returned to Syaoran. "My, my, we have been, expecting you Syaoran Li..." she approached his lips, trying to kiss him, but he woke up. He jumped and looked around..  
  
"Who are you? Where's Matsumi and Sakura?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Ah yes, Sakura Kinomoto?" she said. "Father, brother, mother, dead.. what a pity life eh Syaoran?"  
  
"What are you aiming at?" He asked.  
  
"I just, wanted to meet you, that's all...oh and dont worry about Sakura, she was just an illusion..."  
  
So close, was he to her. It felt so real. illusion or not. "Then where's Matsumi?"  
  
"Oh, she's alright...dont worry about her now..." she snapped her fingers, and Matsumi's body was hanging from the ceiling, floating.  
  
"What have you've done with her?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"Oh nothing really...we'll let her go..."  
  
"Alright then...let her go"  
  
"BUT!, you have to promise to join the Brotherhood...and we will, HELP you find Sakura, we promise."  
  
"Huh? why do you want to help me find Sakura?"  
  
"We find it, very tragic...i see you really, really love her. And, we just want to help you find her, that's all..will you, join?"  
  
Syaoran thought about it. "Fine i will"  
  
She smirked, "excellent" she raised her fingers and shouted "Vampiro Brotherhood! WELCOME!"  
  
He didn't like the looks of it. But if they would help him find Sakura, then, they must be good, no? I mean, he'll do anything to find Sakura, even if that means Joining a cult....of Vampires....like himself. He is now, a Brother, in the Brotherhood.  
  
  
  
.......................  
  
A/n; What did you think eh? r&r! 


End file.
